


Boys Will Be Boys

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: A sleepover and a game of truth or dare, what could happen?





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> here's the second tumblr prompt i got!!

Lance lays across the couch, his head mere inches away from Keith's thigh. Keith's incredibly hot thigh, that looks very comfortable from where Lance is. He shifts, moving his head up slightly so he can rest it on top of Keith's thigh. Nice. Keith stares down at Lance, a confused look crossing his face. It's super cute, and Lance feels his heart speed up. Damn Keith and his ability to make anything he does look cute. 

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith sets his pop off to the side, before turning back to Lance. With his now free hand, he pokes Lance's cheek. Lance tries to frown, but ends up giggling instead, still looking at the unimpressed look on Keith's face. 

"Just using you as a head rest." He wiggles slightly, pushing his head further onto Keith and staring up at the boy. 

They're having a sleepover, or something of the sort. A movie is playing in the background, an old one, something Keith recommended. Neither of them are paying much attention to it, though, both caught up in quiet conversation and the crunch of the popcorn. Lance watches as Keith takes a gulp of the soda they had bought, watching as his Adam's apple bobs. Hot. Keith seems to notice his staring, looking back down at Lance with a questioning gaze. God, he's so cute. Lance's crush is out of control, and he flounders as his face heats up. 

He's liked Keith since middle school the time where Keith asked him to borrow a pencil and then never gave it back. Lance had been upset at the time, he had only had three pencils until Keith stole one and made it two. But now they're friends, and Keith still hasn't given back the pencil. He claims to have lost it. Lance smiles at the memory, smiles when he thinks of Keith telling him three years later that he hadn't given it back because he was too nervous to talk to Lance again. Lance had snorted, telling Keith that they'd be friends from now on. And they had. They're still rivals, competing in almost everything, but smiling and congratulating each other afterwards now. 

"Why are you smiling?" Lance looks up at Keith's voice, meeting the boy's eyes and smiling even wider. Keith frowns at him, running his hand through Lance's hair. It feels nice, and Lance hopes Keith won't stop.

"Why? Am I not allowed to smile?" He blinks up at Keith, feigning innocence. He might imagine the light blush that tints Keith's cheeks when he winks at him, but he lets himself hope that it might be there from something more. 

"You look creepy." Keith flicks Lance's cheek, and Lance grins even wider. Keith shakes his head, but he can't shake away the fond look in his eyes. Lance grabs Keith's hand as he tries to pull it away, and pouts. 

"You're mean." Lance pretends to be offended, it's just the way they are, teasing each other, all in good fun. He reaches up to Keith, lightly patting his cheek and laughing. Keith pretends to glare at Lance, but there's not heat behind it, and Lance can see the smile that ghosts his pink lips. 

The end song of the movie blares on the TV, and Keith moves away to grab the remote. Lance misses the feeling of Keith's hand in his hair, but he doesn't day anything. He just sits up, wiggling around until he's comfortable again, only a few inches between him and Keith. 

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." Lance frowns, it's too early to go to bed. The movie was much shorter than he thought it would be, and he wishes he had picked a longer one. He wants to spend more time with Keith, wants to hear him laugh more before they have to sleep. 

"Yeah, neither do I." Keith looks back at Lance, a small smile on his lips. Lance bolts up, grinning wildly. Smirking at Keith, Lance sits up a bit more to turn to face him better. 

"Let's play truth or dare!" Keith frowns further. He looks confused, so Lance elaborates. "Y'know? It's a good way to waste time!"

"Sure, I guess. You start?" At Keith's reply, Lance smiles. He nods, nudging Keith's leg with his foot playfully. 

"Yep! Prepare to spill all of your secrets!" A look passes over Keith's face at that, one Lance can't identify. He ignores it, jumping straight, or not so straightly into the question. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth. We don't have a lot of room for dares in here." Keith looks nervous, and Lance pretends to think about it. He hums, stroking an invisible beard before his face lights up. 

"Okay... Have you ever kissed someone?" Lance doesn't know why he asked that. Well no, he does, he just doesn't know why he asked it to Keith's face. Keith flushes, face turning a dark red as he splutters for an answer. Lance bites his bottom lip to keep from squealing at how cute Keith looks. 

"No." Keith looks up at Lance, who has stopped smiling to stare at Keith in shock. "I haven't."

"Oh my god. Okay, well, your turn now." Lance is dying. Keith hasn't kissed anyone. That's so cute, what the fuck. How hasn't he? Well, he is rather anti-social, but certainly someone with his looks would have? Well, whatever, he can think about this later. 

"I'll ask you the same. Have you ever kissed someone?" Keith glares at Lance, and Lance smirks right back at him. 

"Yep." Lance watches as Keith frowns, his face scrunching up in something that looks like a pout. Lance continues on to explain. "It was Lizzie Schnit behind the school building in ninth grade. And then Max Wright in tenth when we skipped PE." 

"No way!" Keith gapes at Lance, disbelief and shock written on his face. It soon turns to disgust, as he thinks about what Lance said. "That's what you were doing when you skipped?! Lance!"

"Oops...?" Lance shrugs at Keith, a small smile on his face. Keith laughs despite himself. Lance chuckles, poking Keith in the shoulder. "My turn to ask again!"

"Do you want to kiss anyone? A crush perhaps?" He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning at Keith. Keith turns impossibly more red, snapping his gaze to the floor. Lance gasps. 

"Oh my god, you do!" He groans, covering his face. Looking out between his fingers he sees Keith smirk, looking up at him with those big indigo eyes. _"Stop being so cute!"_

Lance realizes his mistake the moment it leaves his mouth, slapping a hand over his mouth. Keith gapes at him, moth hanging open and cheeks flushed. He looks away for a moment, biting his lip before looking back up at Lance. 

"I think you're the cute one." Lance feels like his face is one fire, and he bets it's just as red as it feels. Keith is still looking off to the side not meeting his gaze. Lance moves closer, reaching out to grab one of Keith's hands. He holds it, looking into Keith's eyes his lips turned upwards slightly.

"I have a dare for you." Lance's eyes flicker down to Keith's lips, and his tongue darts out to wet his own. Keith doesn't move, holding Lance's gaze. His lips barely part to get one word out. 

"Yeah?" Lance can feel Keith's breath on his cheek, warm and soft. Keith's eyes are searching, watching Lance as he moves closer. He seems to move closer as well, whether it's an unconscious decision or not. 

"Kiss me." Lance barely breathes the words, leaning in closer to Keith. He doesn't hear Keith's reply, just feels the boy lean in and finally close the distance between their lips. They move against each other, a feeling that makes Lance's insides melt. Their noses bump, and it's slightly messy, but to Lance it's perfect. Keith makes a sound that makes Lance's face burn as they pull away, and he stares into the other boy's eyes. 

"I like you so much." He can't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, but he doesn't regret it when he sees the dark blush spread to Keith's ears. He wonders if he looks the same, completely wrecked with his pupils blown wide and his hair a mess. 

"I like you a lot, too." 

 

They lay on the blow up mattress together, Lance with his arms wrapped around Keith's wast and Keith with his arms around Lance's neck. Lance smiles, kissing Keith once on the nose. Keith hums at the touch, snuggling closer into Lance's chest. He shifts for a second before speaking quietly. 

"I was really jealous you know, when you said you'd kissed someone else." Lance looks down at Keith in surprise, his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. He recovers quickly, smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Well, I'm all yours now. You can kiss me as much as you want." He reaches down to tilt Keith's chin up, meeting his eyes. Keith pushes himself up, connecting their lips in another kiss. Lance hums in satisfaction, smiling into the kiss. Keith pulls away, smiling now. 

"I guess I can." He kisses Lance's cheek, and Lance flushes red. Satisfying with his work, he settles back against Lance's chest, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Lance falls asleep almost as quickly, his breaths evening out as he sleeps with Keith wrapped up in his arms.


End file.
